31st
by PepoClap
Summary: Shaun and Nat are getting prepared for Halloween, as the day arrives, so do some unexpected visitors. Also, someone tell Cait that Chems aren't to be handed out to small children? Tiny drabble I wrote on Mobile, hope you enjoy some lighthearted content every once and awhile. (Contains some light swearing. M!SS/Piper Wright and M!LW/Sarah Lyons)


_Finally decided that unless otherwise stated, these drabbles and oneshots, such as Blessings are not part of my Crash Course Universe. Just a clarification. I just recently updated that, so check that out if you do like these characters, as those are in the Crash Course, just not the events._

 _This is dedicated to Berry who did want another Blessings chapter, but I spent all my time doing homework and updating Crash Course. Hopefully you can accept this drabble I wrote on mobile. It's not the best, but it'll serve as a backdrop to the halloween feel you'll get when I update Blessings._

 _No more ranting, here you go._

 _~PepoClap_

* * *

"So, you're sure you don't want any help? None whatsoever?" Piper's arms were crossed, her eyes scanning the face of Shaun. The child pondered this, and shook his head.

She spoke again, "Alright, call me if you need some. Can you tell me what your costume is at least?"

The synth let out a laugh, "Not yet mom. Not yet."

As she backed away from the garage, she shot a quick peek as Shaun closed the door, she could vaguely make out several white cans of paint, and some gray parts stacked on top of a chair.

She pieced all of her previous interactions with him and had an idea of what his costume would be.

Her body dragged her to Nat's room. She walked through the dinner, passing MacCready who had a Combat Helmet on, drab olive with a cream colored scarf around his neck. He also wore olive green combat armor with a small pack on his back. In his hands was a crudely made R91 Assault Rifle.

She stopped and turned. "Uh. 'Creads, What the hell are you wearing?"

He looked back, "Sorry Mungo, It's Mayor MacCready to you." He stopped for a second, striking a pose, his rifle clutched in his hands and him beaming towards an imaginary camera. He turned his gaze back to her.

"Whaddya think?" He spoke, sliding himself into a chair. Piper shook her head, and grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder, "You look like a idiot."

He muttered into his cup, "Mungos these days, disregarding authority. Sheesh."

* * *

Nat quickly stuffed the press cap deep inside of her drawer. She stepped onto the stool and peered out the window. Her sister and… What did she call _him_? _Dad? Sometimes. Jayden? On occasion. Mr. Jayden? Every once and awhile. My sister's husband_ is what she went with. They were both laughing, and slowly getting closer to the house. She jumped off the stool, her boots hit the floor, emitting a small pitter patter.

Her mind raced, her room was a mess, and she didn't have much time. She could clean, but her body physically groaned at that thought.

She kicked a stray piece of red cloth out of the way _._ She pulled her closet door open, and even more items spilled out. _Oh yeah, that's where I put my toys._ She quickly pushed the things inside the closet and closed the door. As the front door opened, she picked up the scattered mess and took off to Shaun's room.

The door downstairs creaked opened and Nat could hear the laughter and voices from below. _Shitshitshitshit._ She quickly opened Shaun's closet. She brought her arms to cover her body from the ensuring avalaunch of clothes and various things Shaun kept. But to her surprise, nothing came out.

His shelves were perfectly neat, his clothes hung up by colors and all of his prized possessions in pristine condition, and not scattered on the floor. She didn't spare another thought and tossed her mess inside of the perfect closet and ran out of the room.

She reached the top of the stairs as Piper finished putting her coat on the coat rack. "You ready for tonight, Nat?" Nat's face lit up.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, "Totally. I wonder if Cait's going to hand out chems like last year. I don't think the Paper has made as much money as I did when I sold the buffout."

Jayden let out a laugh, Piper shot a glance at him and he stifled it with a cough. "Low blow Natalie. Low blow."

* * *

The Vertibird touched the helipad, and several knights stepped out. Jayden eyebrows furrowed, they usually never brought any protection unless-

Elder Maxson stepped out, He no costume on. His Battlecoat whipped in the wind. Behind him was Alex, who was wearing a Pre-War Baseball Jersey. White with pinstripes and the lettering in blue. On the front was a blue circle with a smaller red C inside of it.

Alex moved before he could read the letters to the right of the C. He turned and helped Sarah step out of the aircraft. The knights scrambled around the Settlement and took of defensive positions.

Cait stepped out of the diner, holding two beers in her hands. "Let's get wasted!" She shouted, her frame shook and she kept herself steady by leaning on the doorframe.

Elder Maxson shot Cait a glance, and as if he had magic powers, she stood up straight and sober, saluting him.

The kids ran towards Alex, jumping onto him, Both Dogmeat barking and chasing each other.

Jayden stepped forward, "I thought today was a Council meeting, should you three be there?"

Maxson shook his head, "Not when word reached me about a kid dressing up as a Brotherhood member, needless to say, everyone is celebrating that holiday now."

Maxson took a swift stepped towards Shaun, and Shaun stood tall and saluted him. Arthur Maxson stated aloud, "I hereby grant you the rank of Squire. Here are your official holotags and I threw these two things in." Shaun slid the tags onto his neck and gently nabbed the small satchel.

He carefully opened it and announced it's contents to everyone around. Maxson stood proud. "Oh my god! Look Nat! I got a knife!"

Maxson walked over to the horrified parents. "You can thank me later."

Jayden swayed in place, while Piper had her mouth agape. Alex and Sarah were both cracking up. Maxson further explained. "Halloween is about the candy, no? I took a knife mold and filled it with melted candy. You'll be fine."

Piper's mouth closed, and Jayden shot to attention. Piper spoke, "Great, you are an actual human."

Nat looked back them, "Look Sis! Cait and Hancock gave me Jet!"

Jayden sighed and Piper continued, "They are not."

* * *

 **Again, very tiny drabble I had on me. I felt really bad updating Crash Course, but not giving Berry another chapter to Blessings. While not as long, I felt it was kinda cute.**


End file.
